


himchan just wanted to go home

by ahjusshi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jung Daehyun - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Party, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yoo Youngjae - Freeform, also had no title or this, babyz - Freeform, bang yongguk - Freeform, banghim, bap - Freeform, college boys, contemplated whether t post this or not, idk what to tag, kim himchan - Freeform, only mentions of daehyun, squint for daejae, yongguk is lowkey flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: Himchan groaned in annoyance when he couldn’t find his friend anywhere in the three-story house. If he knew he would get ditched first step into the damn house party for some guy Youngjae was horny for, he wouldn’t have been so easily convinced to come along.orhimchan went to a party with youngjae and was left alone with a handsome boi, aka yongguk





	himchan just wanted to go home

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest and say im not too proud of this but decided that i already wrote it and whatever imma put it out so yeah
> 
> it's not edited by anyone, but me so i might have missed some stuff. also i didn't have a title for this so might change that in the later future if i come up with anything better lol

Himchan groaned in annoyance when he couldn’t find his friend anywhere in the three-story house. If he knew he would get ditched first step into the damn house party for some guy Youngjae was horny for, he wouldn’t have been so easily convinced to come along. 

After searching some more, Himchan reached into his back pocket and called Youngjae for the nth time that night, but to no surprise, it went straight to voicemail. Himchan would’ve left the place by now, but had realized Youngjae had the keys (and plus, it wasn’t even Himchan’s car in the first place).

Himchan sat himself on the couch where there weren’t many people near and tried texting Youngjae again, but knew it was hopeless. Himchan sighed, putting his head between his arms. He could’ve been in bed, with some snacks by his side as he watched fancams of his favorite boy group, but no, he was stuck at some lame ass party with people he barely knew of or heard.

A voice coughed from above Himchan, catching his attention. Himchan looked up to see a man dressed in all black, holding a cup in one hand. He had quite a scary face, but his smile was shy and wide and he didn’t look so terrifying anymore.

“Hello,” he said, voice either too quiet or too deep for Himchan to really hear well. 

Himchan, in turn, only stared at the handsome face of the stranger with an open mouth before remembering to socialize and quickly replied, “Hi.”  

The stanger laughed, his voice so deep that it sent goosebumps down Himchan’s arms as he watched with wide eyes. The guy quieted down then and looked at the spot next to Himchan and pointed with his free hand. 

“Can I?”

Himchan stared down at the spot beside him even though he knew what the stanger was referencing to. “Oh—uh—yeah! Yes!” Himchan cringed at how awkward he sounded and quickly hoped Youngjae would pop out randomly. Even if the guy was handsome, Himchan wasn’t too well in awkward situations and just wished to get out. 

“So,” the guy asked, once he had sat down, “what’s got you sitting here alone?”

“I’m—I’m not alone.” Himchan stuttered, looking away from the handsome man and down at his phone. Why wasn’t Youngjae texting him back? 

“You aren’t?” The guy looked around and raised an eyebrow at Himchan, “where’s your friends?” 

“He’s coming,” Himchan quickly lied, “he’s just upstairs…” 

“Why aren’t you upstairs with him?” The guy takes a sip from his blue cup and Himchan watched the man’s throat dance as the liquid went down. 

Himchan forced his gaze back to the stranger’s eyes. “And why aren’t you?”  

The guy shrugged. “Don’t feel like it,” he replied, looking over at Himchan with a grin, “and plus, I saw you and thought, hey, I can’t leave someone so handsome alone to himself, right?” 

Himchan blushed, eyes wide upon hearing the compliment and turned away immediately. “I’m not.” 

“You are.” 

Himchan didn’t reply. This wasn’t the first time he got compliments on his looks and it usually didn’t bother him, but tonight, he just didn’t feel up to agree to such things when the male beside him was far better looking than him. 

“What’s your name?” the stranger asked, changing the subject with another sip from his cup. 

“Himchan.” 

“Himchan,” the guy repeated and Himchan nearly melted at hearing the deep voice utter his name. “I’m Yongguk.” 

Yongguk. It was a handsome name for such a handsome guy, and it weirdly fit with his overall look. 

“I like it,” Himchan said without really meaning to say it outloud. “Oh god—!” 

Himchan blushed strawberry red as Yongguk laughed, his mouth widened into a gummy smile that Himchan instantely fell in love with.  

“Thank you,” Yongguk replied after quieting down, but the smile still remained, “but seriously, why are you here alone?” 

“Oh, well—” Himchan glanced around the nearly empty living room once remembering why he was even talking to a handsome guy he barely knew, “—my friend, he forced me out of my house and ditched me right when he saw some guy he thought was hot and now, I can’t go home because he has the car keys, so I’m stuck at this lame party.” 

“Lame?” the male asked, smile growing to which Himchan could stare at all day, “did you even try to have fun?” 

Himchan shrugged. “I just want to be in bed as I thirst over hot idols.” 

Yongguk laughed at this, to which Himchan enjoyed the noise of and wouldn’t mind hearing on loop. “I like your laugh.” 

Yongguk looked in shock at Himchan’s confession, but quickly smiled as his cheeks hinted pink. Or it was because of his drink, Himchan didn’t really know. 

“Is that—” Himchan pointed at his drink, “—alcohol?” 

Yongguk looked over at his cup and shook his head. “It’s coke.” He extended the drink towards Himchan and offered, “You want some?” 

“Oh—no, it’s—”

“Have some! Loosen up!” 

Himchan laughed, his face breaking out in a grin. “To coke?” 

Yongguk shrugged, his own grin matching Himchan’s. “Why not?”

“Don’t people usually say that with alcohol?” 

“You don’t need alcohol to have fun,” Yongguk said, handing the cup over to Himchan. 

“Thanks.” Himchan took a sip from the cup, feeling the fizz burn in his throat and hummed in please. He didn’t know he was actually thirsty. 

“There’s more in the kitchen, if you like,” Yongguk said, already standing to his feet, “I’ll go get us some more.” 

Before Himchan could say anything more, Yongguk had already walked off towards the kitchen and his was sat alone. Drinking the rest of the beverage down, Himchan checked his phone and noticed Youngjae had finally responded a few minutes ago. 

yyj

[HYUNG]

[HYUNG]

[ILL BE DOWN IN A BIT]

[I FINALLY GOT TO TALK TO THE GUY]

[CAN YOU BELIEVE]

[IM SO HAPPY]

Himchan shook his head, quickly typing in a reply. 

khc

[HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I CALLED YOU YOO YOUNGJAE]

[I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME LIKE THAT]

yyj

[BUT HYUNG I STILL HAVENT GOTTEN HIS NUMBER]

[HIS NAME IS DAEHYUN ISNT THAT CUTE]

[I THINK IM IN LOVE]

Himchan was about to reply, but he felt the couch dip beside him and he looked over to see Yongguk had came back. 

“Texting your friend?” he asked, handing the cup to Himchan. 

Himchan nodded, taking the cup with a bow of his head in thanks and looked back towards his phone to see another reply from Youngjae. 

yyj 

[I GOT HIS NUMBER BITHC]

[GUESS WHO’S GETTING DICK TONIGHT]

khc 

[AREN’T YOU DRIVING ME HOME??]

yyj

[OH YEAH]

[FUCK]

“Oh my god,” Himchan groaned, catching Yongguk’s attention, “I knew I should’ve stayed in bed.” 

“What happened?” 

“He’s probably going to ditch me to go have a fuck,” Himchan explained, glancing over at Yongguk, “I might be stuck at this boring party for the whole night!” 

“Boring?” Yongguk repeated, putting his free hand to his chest in mock offense, “and here I thought you were enjoying my company.” 

“You know what I mean.”

“Apprently I don’t,” Yongguk shook his head in dissapointment, his lips stretched to a smile, “I thought you liked me.”

“I do like you!” Himchan defended, both occupied hands outstretched, “I just think the party is kind of lame.”

“What makes you say that?” Yongguk asks, leaning his head to one side and gazing at Himchan as if he would listen to every complaint and worry Himchan had. 

“I don’t know…” Himchan said, not being able to hold Yongguk’s stare, “it must be pretty boring if there’s barely any people here anyways.” 

Yongguk chuckled, shrugging. “Or maybe because they’re upstairs.” 

Himchan glanced over at Yongguk to see him smiling at him, which sprouted butterflies in his stomach and his heart to skip a beat. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

“Like what?” Yongguk asked, leaning his head towards Himchan to try to catch a glimpse of his eyes as a teasing smile played at his lips.

Himchan didn’t reply at first, instead turning his head to directly face Yongguk’s as they made direct eye contact. Himchan didn’t really care for romance before, but now he knew he was falling head over heels for a stranger he had just met at some stupid party he really couldn’t care for and staring into his big, round black eyes really didn’t help his beating heart. “Like that.” 

Himchan watched Yongguk glance over at Himchan’s lips, instantly licking it in reaction as he did the same. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yongguk replied, voice quiet and deeper than before, making Himchan almsot choke. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart and if Himchan could just move forward, their lips could be touching and—

“Himchan hyung!”

Himchan jumped away from Yongguk, almost dropping his cup of coke from his hand, but instead dropping his phone on the ground from his other. Yongguk immediately dipped down to grab the phone as Himchan greeted the smiling friend of his that came towards them. 

Yongguk gave Himchan his phone back, and Himchan noticed the pink blush scattering his cheeks, causing Himchan to blush too. 

“Himchan hyung, why didn’t you reply to my message?” Youngjae asked, a pout on his face, “I said I’ll drop you off since I was the one who made you come here.” 

“Oh, um, thanks,” Himchan replied, pocketing his phone in his grey pants. He wondered how Yongguk was looking right now. 

“Oh! Hey Yongguk hyung,” Youngjae greeted happily. Himchan looked at Youngjae in surprise. Youngjae knew Yongguk? Since when? How long? And why didn’t Youngjae introduce him? “Thanks for inviting me to your party, I had tons of fun—even though I didn’t get to drink any alcohol.” 

“Wait—what?” Himchan wondered outloud. 

Yongguk smiled with a nod. “Hope things go well with that crush of yours.”

“Wait—”

Youngjae blushed. “How did you know? Himchan hyung, did you tell him?” 

“Wait—wait—” Himchan looked over at Yongguk in confusion, “—this—this is your party?”

Yongguk only grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip from his cup. Youngjae was the one to answer Himchan’s question. “Yeah, hyung, you didn’t know that?” 

Himchan sat horrified, eyes wide in shock. He dissed the party in front of the guy who was in charge. “Oh my god—!” 

Yongguk ignored Himchan and looked over at Youngjae. “Go have fun, I’ll drive Himchan home.” 

“Really, hyung?” Youngjae asked in excitement, “thanks a lot! Bye then Himchan hyung!” 

Once Youngjae left, Himchan quickly apologized for calling Yongguk’s party boring and lame. Yongguk only chuckled and waved it off. “It’s not a big deal!” he said, “now, c’mon, let’s get you home.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

“Thanks for giving me a ride.” Himchan said, looking down at Yongguk who was still inside his car. “I still feel bad about calling your party boring.”

Yongguk smiled. “It’s fine, really.” 

“How can I make it up for you?” Himchan asked. 

“Well,” Yongguk began, but laughed when Himchan gasped in shock as he accused Yongguk of planning everything, “your number would be nice.” 

Himchan pressed his lips in a hum with tease, “I guess.” 

“And maybe finishing that kiss?”

Himchan blushed, but still retorted, “Finishing? We haven’t even started.”

Yongguk grinned in reply. “Is that a yes?” 

Himchan only giggled, leaning down towards Yongguk who had slighly poked his head out of the car window and pecked him lightly before quickly pulling away. 

Yongguk whined, his face scrutching up cutely. “That was way too short.”

“You’ll get a longer one when we go on our first date.” 

“Is that a promise?” Yongguk asked, taking his phone out and handing it over to Himchan.

“Yes,” Himchan answered, typing in his phone number and handing it back to Yongguk, “text me. Anytime.” 

“Even after midnight?”

“Even after midnight,” Himchan confirmed, “now go.”

Yongguk pointed at his lips and Himchan only rolled his eyes. “You’re needy,” Himchan said before leaning down again to kiss Yongguk the second time that night, but much longer than the first.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
